Pika Dilemma
by nareiya
Summary: Wanting to have a healthy distance from his sexually active wife, Athrun sought the help of his best friend. The solution? It happens to involve a certain little yellow guy.
1. PikaPika Dilemma

**Pika Dilemma Aka. Oopsie! I ACCIDENTALLY Turned My Sister's Hubby into a Pikachu!**

**Summary:**

Wanting to have a healthy distance from his sexually active wife, Athrun sought the help of his best friend. The solution? It happens to involve a certain little yellow guy.

---

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I know some may complain because I do have commitments in my other fics but please bear with me. I find it hard to update them.

Btw, I have a major announcement. I have a multiply site! Some of my fics would be featured there first before I upload them here in ff . net . So if you want to visit it, go to nareiya+.+multiply+.+com; just remove the '+' signs.

Also, I have a nice fic there entitled "Live. Love. Laugh" it's AC and I need your opinion on it because it's still under construction. I want it to be PERFECT before I post it here because I consider it to be a BIG fic.

Neways, do enjoy reading this comic fic of mine entitled, "Oopsie! I ACCIDENTALLY Turned my Sister's Hubby into a Pikachu!"

---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D, Pokemon or any other magazine, gadget mentioned in this fic

---

**Chapter One: Pika-Pika Dilemma!**

---

It was a sunny night in the country of Orb. The clouds were kind enough to allow the sun to radiate its powerful rays. People would actually think that it was already summer in the country of Orb but it was in fact WINTER.

Anyway, moving on with the story, so the sun was radiating its powerful rays but it wasn't enough to discourage a certain blue-haired man wearing a black wig and ruby contact lens to his mission.

Yes, it was evident that world peace had been attained but this blue-haired man wearing a black wig and ruby contact lens didn't feel this PEACE. He wasn't dense or stupid enough. He was just under this feeling of injustice in their household. This man felt that his wife was dominating their relationship too much because during their SPECIAL NIGHTS which happened to be EVERY NIGHT, she conquers him.

Yes, he always falls prey to his wife for some unknown reason even though he has this certain ability called the "Zala Charm". Even with this charm, his wife always emerges as the victor and he wanted it to end because if it won't, then the 20th Athha-Zala baby would come to life.

He wasn't anti-babies. In fact, he loves those little monsters that are able to control their lives with just one cry. He loves them but enough was enough. How can you love and educate 19 kids? Even if they are rich due to his dad's ill gotten wealth and his wife's corruption, they can't spare enough time for those 19 kids. They need love, care and constant attention. That surely won't be possible if the supposed 20th Attha-Zala baby would come to life.

You might ask, "Hey mister, why won't you tell this to your wife?" The blue-haired man wearing a black wig and ruby contact lens would shook his head and sighed heavily, signifying that he had already done that but he had failed obviously because they have 19 freaking kids for crying out loud!

Anyway again, let's now move on with the blue-haired man wearing a black wig and ruby contact lens. He carefully looked around, ensuring that the place was momentarily safe. After ensuring his safety, he quickly tiptoed to the house by the beach and sighed heavily. He was safe...for now. The blue-haired man wearing a black wig and ruby contact lens removed his disguise.

He made his way to the master bedroom's door and he softly knocked on the door. "Kira," he softly called out and minutes later, a brunette haired dude came out of the door.

The man named 'Kira', escorted the man with 19 kids to their home's living room. "So what is my best friend doing in this ungodly hour?" his amethyst eyes obviously showed great irritation because no man would wake up and disturb their best friend's sleep especially if it's three in the morning

"It's her Kira!" His hands began to fidget.

"Her? Are you talking about my sister again?" he saw him nod, "If you're waiting for me to say, 'Okay Athrun, I'll agree on a wife swap with you but you need to pay me ten million Orb dollars' well, news flash Athrun! It won't happen again!"

He begged, "I'll double the money, Kira! You got to help me! I can't bear her anymore especially if she's on the mood!"

He took hold of his best friend's shoulders and shook it, "You're a man, Athrun. Just take it and act like a man."

Athrun the poor guy, stood up and started on a monologue as he stared on the sunny night sky, "You don't get it, Kira. It's like...when we're doing 'it'--" " Just say SEX, Athrun." Kira interrupted him.

He rolled his emerald eyes and ignored him, "When we're having SEX, she's always...so aggressive...you know, I always get the feeling that I'm the one being devirginized...I feel I'm having a vagina whenever...we do 'it'..."

Kira snorted, "Athrun, do you know what my job is?" Athrun spaced out. It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I'm a freaking mechanic/bodyguard of my songstress wife/ father of three/etc. I'm not a freakin' SEX PSYCHOLOGIST for crying out loud!"

Athrun knelt before his best friend and tugged on his PJs, "If you don't help me, I'll pull this PJ bottoms down and shout 'til I become mute!"

Kira thought for a moment and said, "Wait...you did THIS to me, LAST Christmas! You're mean!"

"Wrong. It was NINETEEN CHRISTMASs ago. Anyway,I'm serious here, Kira. If you don't help me, then say goodbye to your supply of condoms for your 'intimate moments with Lacus' because you'll be using it on someone else!" He warned him.

"Y-you wouldn't..."

Athrun smirked, "Yes I am serious, Kira. If that's not enough, I'll tell it to Milly."

"Athrun...please...don't..." He shook his head, "I'm desperate, Kira. Desperate people do crazy things."

Kira sighed in defeat, "Fine. Come back three hours later. I'll think of something..."

"Yippee! Cagalli can't devirginized me for the nth time!" Athrun did a victory dance.

---

**Three hours later...**

Athrun cocked his head to the side, "So? What's the plan?"

Kira, still clad in his PJs, showed him a FHM magazine, "Here's the plan."

"I don't get it." Kira murmured some incoherent comments that he was really smarter than Athrun because he went to an Industrial College while his best friend flaunted his ass in Zaft Miitary.

He opened the magazine and pointed on the page full of kiddie drawings, "This says that if we make this potion and wish on it before drinking, it would transform the guy--which is you--to a form that the girl hates. You should come into contact with the girl and find out if she loves you even if you are in the form that she hates."

"Ooohhh..." he said in amazement, "I never knew you had useful magazines. I always thought that FHM is for horny guys only...Wait, you're horny despite your successful marriage?"

Kira ignored his best friend's stupid comment, "Now, our problem is this: What does Cagalli hate?"

"Hmm..." Athrun looked at the ceiling and then faced Kira, "Shinn."

"Besides him."

"Yuuna."

"He's dead, Ath and I bet you don't wish on taking on his image."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Yeah...she might annihilate Orb if I take on Yuuna...How about Meyrin?"

"Luna would kill you."

"Fake Lacus?"

"Athrun. Do you know what will she do if she sees Fake Lacus again?" Athrun was clueless, "She'll go straight to the butcher. Borrow his knife. Go back to Fake Lacus' initial location and cut off her oversized boobs."

"You have a point..." Athrun sighed and raised his arms in defeat, "I give up...I can't think of anything..."

Kira sighed as well. They were on the verge on giving up but luckily something hit Kira. Literally.

"Oh fuck! Who hit me with this Pikachu doll!" One of Kira's kid who looked like a mini Lacus said a litany of apologies and hugged the Pika doll, fearing for its life.

Athrun was about to laugh for some unknown reason but something caught his attention. Due to his cleanliness fetish, he quickly saw that the Pika doll was really dirty. "Hey mini Lacus, what happened to the doll? Why is it so...eww...dirty?"

The kid hastily explained that her beloved aunt, Cagalli, came an unannounced and saw the Pika doll. She threw the doll in the ocean because she 'hated' it for some reason. Before the kid could say the reason, Athrun beckoned her to stop looked at Kira.

Kira looked at him. "Problem solve."

The two best friends hurried to Kira's secret lab which was a few centimeters away from the living room.

Kira hastily mixed chemicals and placed the final solution into a glass.

"Now make a wish."

"Can I say it ALOUD?"

"Can you say it to YOURSELF?"

"Fine!" Athrun took the potion from Kira and before drinking it, he made his wish. "Bon appetit!" He drank the potion.

At first he thought nothing was happening but he suddenly felt dizzy. His clothes fell off him and when he looked up, Kira turned into a giant.

"!"

"You okay, Ath?"

"Pika pika piii!" he flapped his arms.

A smirk appeared on Kira's face. "Ehehehhe...since you're clearly a Pikachu now, I'll kick you out of my house!" Kira happily kicked the poor Pikachu with bits of blue hair and ultra-cute emerald eyes out of his house. Before closing the door, he quickly said, "By the way, you have exactly five days to prevent a 20th Athha-Zala baby from coming into life! Good luck to you, Pika Ath!"

The ultra cute Pika Ath stood up and dusted himself. He looked at the road before him.

This would be the longest journey in his life.

---

**End of Chapter One**

---

**Author's Note:**

Yippee! I finished chap one! Heheeh...hope you guyys enjoyed this chap! I'm sorta addicted to comedy...nowayds...neways, please review! In the next chap, Cags will appear! What will Pika Ath do?

~nareiya


	2. Shit!

**Pika Dilemma Aka. Oopsie! I ACCIDENTALLY Turned My Sister's Hubby into a Pikachu!**

**Summary:**

Wanting to have a healthy distance from his sexually active wife, Athrun sought the help of his best friend. The solution? It happens to involve a certain little yellow guy.

---

**Author's Note:**

Guys, thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry for the typos! I was in a rush yesterday...please forgive me! I'm happy to find out that a lot of you find the latest addition to my "Dilemma Series" interesting and very entertaining.

BTW, there would be italicized statements. This belongs to our Pika Ath. The reason they are italicized and the actions enclosed in "()" is because for you readers. I don't want you to be confused.

Neways, do enjoy reading this comic fic of mine entitled, "Pika Dilemma Aka Oopsie! I ACCIDENTALLY Turned my Sister's Hubby into a Pikachu!"

---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D, Pokemon or any other magazine, gadget mentioned in this fic

---

**Chapter Two: Shit!!!**

**--**-

Shinn Asuka, the husband of Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka and the personal number two slave of Representative Cagalli Yula Athha-ZALA, fell on the ground as he caught his breath. Apparently, today's activity consumed his energy and that's why he was lying motionless for the time being...

"A-SUKA!" his ruby eyes widened as he heard the loud roar which was courtesy of his master.

_Shit!_ He quickly stood up and began to ran for the umpteenth time. Without looking back, his eyes hastily searched for some tree that he can use as a shelter and a shield from the fiery blonde. Sadly, he failed to find one but something—no, rather, _someone_, caught his attention.

(The _someone's _ eyes widened and he looked around if he could hide somewhere.)

_(He shook his head as he saw his former subordinate nearing him) Oh no...Shinn, my buddy! I'm sorry for slapping, punching and embarrassing you during our Minerva days...don't get me...please...I'm begging you dude... Can't you see I'm on my knees? Wait...I don't have any knee! Shit!_

The raven haired slave stopped in his tracks and picked that _someone _but he placed it behind him. "Hey Athha! You think you had won already but you're wrong! I now possess the trump card that will bring victory closer to me!"

_(He rolled his Pika eyes) Right...What do you want me to do? Electrify her? As much as how I want to electrify her reproductive organs...she's still my GAL and I LOVE her!_

The said blonde emerged from her hiding place which happened to be beneath the sands in the beach and smirked, "Oh yeah?" She smirked as she pointed a mobile suit detonation remote control to her foe, "If you're brave enough, show it to me!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I think you're asking the wrong question Athha because I'm the one controlling our _little play_..."

_Whatever you do, Shinn, you'll lose to her. No one beats her...I can't even defeat her on bed and that's why we have 19 freakin' kids for crying out loud!_

She typically rolled her amber eyes, "Whatever, Shinn. Don't you care about your gundam?"

His eyes again widened, "My...wait, is that detonation remote control connected to MY gundam?"

She nodded, "And if you don't surrender, then say BYE BYE to your strong gundam that was sadly defeated by my hubby's stronger gundam."

_(His Pika eyes showed delight and sincerity)Wow...I'm touched, Cags! I love you __**more**__ but (His ultra-cute emerald eyes widened in horror) I don't want to have another baby coming!_

"Y-you wouldn't..."

It was her turn to manipulate the game, "Oh, I'm DEAD serious in my threats, my slave. If you don't follow me, then...BOOM!"

_Right...Shinn, if you release me down, I can snatch the detonator from her for you...(add evil pika laugh, evil intent on ultra-cute emerald pika eyes, and the sly rubbing of hands of evil people)_

After mumbling some incoherent comments that Cagalli wasn't a fair player, Shinn raised his arms in defeat, "I give up."

"And?"

He faced her, "I'm Shinn Asuka and I failed to outsmart my MASTER for the UMPTEENTH TIME!"

_(He stuck his tiny tongue out) OMG...I never knew you were such a LOSER, Shinn...I guess it was just luck after all when you defeated the Freedom...oh well..._

She approached him and patted his head, "That's a good boy!" She ruffled his messy raven hair and smiled in content for her latest victory. She was about to leave but something caught her attention.

She attempted to peered at his back but he moved away. Annoyed, she hastily reacted, "Hey! Let me see that _thing_!"

He shook his head.

_(He shook his head) Don't Shinn! Be a man and protect me, dude! No, I COMMAND you! I was your commander before! I order you to run away RIGHT NOW!!!_

"Come on! You're the loser so you must submit yourself to me, the victor!" He was about to flee but she grabbed on his arm and pulled it at front. There before her was the cutest creature she ever saw.

A pikachu with bits of blue hair and ultra-cute emerald eyes.

_Oh shit..._

"Oh my gosh..."

_(Tears were about to stream out of his ultra-cute emerald Pika eyes) Will y-you reject me because I'm...like this right now...?_

Shinn winced. He was already conditioning himself if his MASTER would order him to throw the little fella to the ocean because he knew her secret. SHE HATES PIKACHUs.

The little pokemon blinked its ultra-cute emerald eyes as he awaited her judgments. Would it be LOVE or HATE?

Surprisingly, the representative took hold of the little fella and hugged it tightly. She showered the Pikachu with kisses, "Ah...you're so...CUTE!"

_Fuck...I thought she hated PIKACHU? Shit...when I see Kira's mini Lacus' kid, I swear I'm going to stomp all of her toys under the foot of my Infinite Justice! Damn kid!_

"You love...PIKACHU?" a dumbfounded Shinn Asuka asked the delighted mother of 19 kids.

She nodded happily, "I love this yellow guy!" she pinched its cheeks, "I'm a big Pokefan!"

Still in a confused state, another stupid question came out of Shinn's mouth, "But last time...in Kira's home you--" "I know...I did that because that was a fraud Pika doll."

Trying to take advantage of this current situation, Shinn slowly tiptoed away but she pulled him back by using her _Shinnerator_, a gadget created by Athrun so that she could manipulate Shinn's body. The only minor set back in Athrun's invention was she can't exploit Shinn's body. Hence, she can't control his body for her evil intention—with Shinn posing nude for the gay version of FHM.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you of course!"

Cagalli looked at her new found love and smiled at it, "Well, since I'm not in a bitchy mode right now, you can now go home. Report tomorrow in my office. 12am sharp."

"Yes, MASTER!" Shinn jumped for joy and ran as fast as he can.

---

"Mom, I thought _pets aren't allowed_ in our dining table?" a random kid of theirs who looked like a Cagalli-Athrun hybrid, reminded her of their household rules. There were no exceptions. Even if she happens to be the most powerful and corrupt person in Orb, she wouldn't be exempted. Rules are rules. Enough said.

However, we all know that even though rules are rules, Cagalli is Cagalli. She's a very bad girl and bad girls get what they want.

She looked at their random Cagalli-Athrun hybrid kid (A/N: OMG! She can't even remember her own kid!) "Random kid of mine, if _pets aren't allowed in our dining table_, then technically speaking, you and I shouldn't be here because _pets_ are _animals _as well. If we review your biology lessons, _humans_ belong to the _highest hierarchy _in the _animal kingdom_. Henceforth, if we put all of the information I mentioned in an algebraic equation, then we can now say,

PETS = ANIMALS = HUMANS

Therefore, you and I shouldn't be here in the dining area."

All of their 19 kids were thunderstruck.

Cagalli looked at them.

"..."

Their random kid who had questioned Cagalli's actions before hand cleared her throat and asked her, "Mom...is that you or that Pikachu, that has materialized out of nowhere, electrified your brain too much and has given you superior intelligence greater than Uncle Kira who is duly noted as the _Ultimate Coordinator_?"

She ignored them, "Where was I?" she looked at her cute Pika pal, "Oh yes!" She kissed the Pikachu's belly and it squeaked, "You love that, don't you?"

_(He smiled weakly delighted in the pleasure that he was giving her) Yes...(His expression suddenly changed)er, I mean, no! We got to talk, Cags!_

Cagalli noticed his sudden change of expression, "Something wrong, Pikachu?"

_(He nodded) Yes! We have 19 freakin' kids and I don't want to make it 20!_

"Pika--" She halted for a moment, "Wait...I've been calling you Pikachu for awhile now...I almost forgot that I haven't given you a proper name yet..."

_How about we forget your "name problem" and get on with se—I mean, OUR KIDDIE problem?_

"I know!" a light bulb appeared on top of her head because she seemed to have thought of a brillant idea.

_What? Athrun Number Two?_

She hugged him. "From now on, I'll be calling you...Pika-Ath because you look like my hubby who gave me these wonderful 19 kids!" _Who I can't even remember their names!_ She added dryly...Eww...what a mother you are Cags!

_(He typically rolled his ultra-cute emerald Pika eyes) Wow...how ORIGINAL, Cagalli! Bravo!_

She hugged him tightly, "Yes! Your name would be Pika-Ath Athha-Zala! And tomorrow..." she spun him around, "You'll be baptized!"

_I'm Catholic! I'd been baptized a long time ago, Cags!_

"Mom, tomorrow is Monday! Churches are close tomorrow!" a random kid shouted.

"Catholic church?"

"Yup."

"How about a Baptist Church? Are they open for a dedication tomorrow?"

_O.o What the fuck! I don't want to join a religious cult, Cagalli!_

"Mom! We're Catholic!"

"Ah...How about Iglesia? Wait! What am I saying! You can't eat dinuguan if you're Igleasia!" She pouted and looked at the little fella, "Do Poke pipz need religion?"

She was about to say something more to Pika-Ath but her phone rang.

"Who could be calling me in this ungodly hour?" Her eyes sharpened as she looked at her innocent phone resting on the dining table.

"Mom, it's only four in the afternoon! It ain't ungodly yet!" a random kid of theirs shouted.

She rolled her eyes and answered the phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey Cags! I called you because I want to invite you to my photo gallery in MOA! After that, we can go shopping!"

_Shopping? No! You can't! We have to talk and fix stuffs!_

She smiled a tad. It was her close friend, Milly, "Hey. I'm happy to hear that you were finally able to organize your own gallery but..." She was about to say no, but an idea came into her mind, "Shopping wasn't it?"

"Uh...gallery first...then shopping!"

_If I turn back to my real form and have "it" with you using protection, will you consider my proposal of not having the 20__th__ Athha-Zala baby?_

"Okay! I'm on!"

_(He tucked his chibi arms behind his head and rested on her arm) Oh...great! How are we suppose to GET THERE? We're in freakin' Orb while MOA is in the Philippines which is...Asia!_

"Milly...question...how can I--" "Don't worry, I will send Yzak to pick you up. He'll arrive there after five minutes in his Gundam."

"Great! **We'll** just freshen up and wait for Yzak!"

"We? If Athrun's coming...then ask him to pilot his gundam so Yzak won't go all the trouble to pick you up..."

Cagalli looked at Pika-Ath, "Now you mentioned it...He suddenly disappeared...Anyway, me and my pikachu wil wat for Yzak!"

"Pikachu? Well...okay. See you then, Cags!"

"Bye!" she hanged up and put her phone down. She smiled at him, "I think your baptism can wait because for now...we'll go for a short vaca in the Philippines!"

_(He closed his eyes) You got to be kidding me? I turned to a Pikachu and now, Im going to MOA? Give me a break---_

Cagalli hugged the little fella and quickly made her way to their room. There she took a small bag and placed all of her necessities—clothes, toiletries, money, passport, some food. She then went downstairs and ran to their yard.

"Where are you going, mom?" a random kid of theirs asked.

"MOA. I'll be back after...maybe three days. Tell that to your dad if he asks about my whereabouts. Tell him I'm with Milly!"

Yzak's gundam finally arrived and they boarded it.

_Oh boy...this would be a heck of a trip!_

The gundam took off. It was a trip bound to the Philippines.

---

End of Chapter Two

--

**Author's Note:**

I hope no one was offended with the religion thing...ehheheh...Well, I'm Catholic and that's whyy I made Ath Catholic but if you're kinda against it, just imagine him in this fic to be a member of your church.

Also, if some of you guys don't know, members of Iglesia ni Kristo (INC) can't eat food with blood and dinuguan is one of them. (I love it and I'm happy to be Catholic because living a life deprived of eating dinuguan due to religious stuffs...its eww! No offense meant!)

MOA, short cut for Mall of Asia, is the biggest mall in Asia which is situated in the Philippines...I think it's in Pasay...not sure though...neway...

I hope you guys loved this chap! I worked hard for this! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~nareiya


End file.
